Smoke
by aaronjennifer
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Gellers...A song fic...Will this disaster put a stop to activities? love? life? Read and review please! *Finished!*
1. Smoke

Smoke

Here's a short little one-chapter fic (unless you guys review and beg profusely). It revolves around the Gellers. The title is a Natalie Imbruglia song.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, know them, or pay them. . . but I do want them!

-The Geller Residence- 

"Shut the windows Ross! Do you want me to freeze to death the night before my wedding?" Monica yelled.

"Fine! I don't know why I have to stay here with you anyways."

"It's so you can control Monica and Chandler! You never know if he'd try to sneak over." Jack said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Or if Monica will sneak out." Judy added.

Monica sighed. Even though she was getting married, her mom seemed to still be able to find something to pick on.

"Monica honey, you better go to bed before you get those bags under your eyes for tomorrow."

"Thanks mom. I'll take that into account," Monica replied, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me," her mom replied, taking her aside, "Monica, I'm very happy for you." Monica scoffed. "I know, I know. I don't show it. It's just, well, I've always thought that you could rise to any challenge, and beat it. That's why I always challenged you. Now, go to bed before I send you to your room."

Monica smiled. She was her mom after all. "Thanks. Goodnight everyone!"

~ 20 minutes later ~

Monica was in bed, but she couldn't sleep. Was she excited? Was it nerves? Something inside her was buzzing. She couldn't pin point it. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift.

__

My lullaby

Hung out to dry

What's up with that?

It's over

Smoke filtered through the Geller's windows. It filled the dark, quiet home of two. Bright orange flame enveloped the garage. Sniffing in his sleep, Ross stirred. Being closest to the garage, he inhaled some of the smoke, coughing. The irritation caused Ross to wake up. Rubbing his eyes, he swung his legs over the side of his bed. As hit foot touched the floor, he recoiled in pain. It was burning hot. He held his breath and ran out of his room on his toes. He burst through Monica's door, literally, and shook his little sister awake.

"Wha? Ross? What are you doing here?"

"Monica, wake up! There's a fire." The word within itself was an alarm. Monica immediately sat up. 

"What?! How do you know?"

"The floor in my bedroom is burning hot Mon."

Knowing his room was above the garage she said, "Do you think it's taken the cars? I mean, wouldn't the cars blow?"

"Your Porsche is with Chandler remember? And dad's car is in the shop."

"Right." Ross pulled Monica to her feet and they both ran into their parent's room. Monica flicked on the master bedroom light and Judy responded immediately. 

"What's going on kids? What's happening?" Judy stuttered, visibly flustered. 

"The house is on fire mom, we have to get out of here," Monica urged. "Where's Dad?"

"He's-" she stopped short, "he's in the basement."

"Shit."

As they made their way downstairs, Ross's bedroom floor was already a goner. On the tedious bottom floor, they contemplated which way to go, out the front door or the back, all the while calling out for Jack. They decided to go out the back door and onto the side lawn. There was nothing worse than watching your house burn down, with a loved one inside.

__

Where are you Dad?

Mom's lookin' sad

What's up with that?

It's dark in here. . .

Why. . . bleeding is breathing

You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room

Try. . . bleeding is believing

I used to. . .

The neighbors had called the fire station, and they came out with blankets for comfort. Judy, Monica and Ross moved around to the front of the house.

__

My mouth is dry,

Forgot how to cry

What's up with that?

You're hurting me. . . 

Suddenly, flashes of images shot through Monica's mind. When she was six, this exact thing happened, but instead of her father being trapped inside, it was their dog, Chi Chi.

__

I'm running fast

Can't hide the past

What's up with that?

You're pushing me. . .

Why. . . bleeding is breathing

You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room

Try. . . bleeding is believing

I used to. . . I used to. . . 

It was then that the Gellers saw something within the house. It was Jack, stumbling through the living room. The floor to ceiling windows gave clear view of the struggle and high intake of smoke.

__

Why. . . bleeding is breathing

You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room

Try. . . bleeding is believing

I saw you crawling on the floor. . .

Why. . . bleeding is breathing

You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room

Try. . . bleeding is believing

I saw you crawling to the door. . .

Ross, Monica, Judy and the entire neighborhood held their breath as they heard sirens in the distance. _Come on! Drive faster! _They all prayed.

__

Why. . . bleeding is believing

You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room

Try. . . bleeding is believing

I saw you. . . falling on the floor. . .

So, do you want this continued? If so, I need. . . * thinks * 10 different people to review and say they want me to continue. Yes, that's a lot, but I don't want to continue if no one's going to read it :)


	2. Catapult

Oh my gosh, I'm so stuck for a plot in this fic! I have so many others I want to write! Okay, this one will be at about the same time as chapter one, but Chandler's point of view. It's actually going to start a little earlier…anyways!!! The song is Catapult by Counting Crows. I don't own that either.

Still embraced in a hug, the soon-to-be married couple locked lips.

"I know it's only for one night, but I miss you already!" Monica whined.

"I know what you mean. You better get going before your mom gets out of that taxi." Chandler answered.

"Okay." They hugged tightly one more time, and as they split apart, each leaned in for one last kiss.

"See you tomorrow." Chandler said, giving her a sweet smile.

"You too." Monica answered, blowing him a kiss.

__

All of a sudden she disappears

Just yesterday she was here

~ night time~

Like Monica, though not knowing it, Chandler was having a hard time falling asleep. He, however, knew why. He had gotten so used to having Monica sleep next to him at night, that it was hard for him to do so without her by his side. Sighing, he tried to imagine her next to him, her rhythmic breathing lulling him to sleep. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. 

Somebody tell me if I am sleeping

Someone should be with me here

Cuz I don't wanna be alone 

If you were to be watching Chandler from a bird's eye view, you would see that he was frowning. If you were able to see what he was seeing, you'd see why.

A big glass house, being enveloped in flames. He heard screams, yells, cries for help. He writhed in his sleep as he struggled to see what was happening inside the house. There was a tall, dark haired male, with a shorter, dark haired female running out from inside the house. Right behind them followed an older female, with graying, blond hair. As they reached the street, they huddled together, not taking their eyes off the house, which was being engulfed in more and more flames. Chandler gasped in his sleep as he saw what the 3 people saw. There was a man inside the house, struggling to get out, get up – breath. Somehow, he was able to zoom into the 3 people's faces that stood out in front of the house. Not being able to see faces, but emotion, he felt it too. Pain. He saw it, he felt it.

__

I wanna be the knife that cuts into my hand

And I wanna be scattered from here in this catapult

What a big baby…won't somebody save me please

You won't find nobody home

Suddenly, his view shifted back to the house. He saw the man inside fall, and he heard everyone behind him gasp and cry out for him, and for help. He turned around and saw the faces of the survivors.

They were none other than his fiancée, his best friend, and his soon to be mother-in-law.

Shaking and panting, Chandler woke up. His face was stricken with panic and fear. The bedsheets were being twisted and grabbed between is sweaty fingers as he tried to grab hold of what was real, and what was a dream. Running his hands through his hair, he decided to get up and get a glass of water.

Using just his hands, he tried to feel out which was a glass, and which was a mug. Roaming his hands along the shelf, he finally found a glass to the right of a mug. Suddenly, the shrill ring of the phone rang throughout the apartment, and in surprise, his hand caught on the mug handle, and it came crashing to the floor.

"Shit," he swore under his breath. "Who the hell would be calling me now?" He wondered aloud as he shuffled over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chandler?"

"Ross?! What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?!" Chandler was a little more than irritated.

"I know man, but, can you come down to my parent's house? You need to be here right now."

Confusion took over. "Why? What's going on?"

"Well, in short, there's been a fire and –"

"A fire?! Is Monica okay? Are you okay? Are your parents okay?!" Sleep was the last thing on Chandler's mind as all the most horrid possibilities ran through his mind.

Ross' voice became a little shaky, "No one's dead alright man? I, I mean, Monica just wants you to be here. She needs you right now."

__

No one's dead… "That means someone's hurt though doesn't it?"

Ross' became frustrated, "Just get down here okay? Bye." 

Chandler just stared at his end of the receiver, "Bye."

~*~

Chandler made his way through the great crowd that had gathered near the Gellers. Being semi-tall, he spotted Monica at the far end of the group, wrapped in a big, fireman's blanket. Judy was sitting a few meters to her right on the curb, also wrapped in a blanket. Ross had his arm around Monica, consoling her. 

All of these quiet, battered voices

Wait for the hunger to come

We got little revolvers and stupid choices

A little out of breath and cold, Chandler finally reached Monica.

"Hey there. How are you?" He asked, lightly kissing the top of her nose.

She answered with a shrug.

"Do you want to leave?"

Again, she used her body language to convey not only her answer, but also, obviously, her emotions.

"Alright. I'll go talk to someone, see if you can, and we will."

Monica nodded in appreciation and set her gaze downcast once again.

And no one to say when we're done

Well I don't wanna let you down

"Excuse me officer, could you please explain to me what happened here? My fiancee would like to leave."

"Which one is she sir?"

As if it weren't obvious, he pointed at Monica, who was still shivering. "Monica Geller."

"Right. Well, she, her mother and her brother got out in time. Her father however…" The officer's voice trailed off.

"What happened?! Is he going to be alright?"

"I honestly can't say I know. Right now, he's barely breathing on his own, and unconscious."

"Wow…" was all the came out of Chandler's mouth. "Do you know how it happened? The fire I mean?"

"It's too tentative to go into the house right now, but from the looks and the history of the house, I'm pretty sure it was just a random, deliberate fire.

"Just? _JUST? _I can't believe you'd say that Officer – "

"Officer Clark."

"Officer Clark. Those people are my closest friends, almost like family…Actually, they will be my family…" Chandler's thought never finished out loud. All of a sudden, a new emotion rushed over him. Anger. Who would be oh-so-stupid as to want to set a deliberate fire to harm innocent people?! 

I wanna be the light that burns out your eyes

'cause I know there's little things about me

That would sing in the silence of so much rejection

"Thank you Officer." Chandler could not see straight as he made his way back to Monica. "He says it's okay for you to leave. He did an inspection right?"

"Yeah," her voice barely above a whisper. "I wanna leave now."

"I know baby, I know."

In every connection I make

I can't find nobody home

I wanna be the last thing you hear when you're falling asleep.

Okie dokie!! Who wants this to be continued? Review to let me know! Thankies!!


	3. I'm With You

Well, hello again! I'm going to try and finish this before it's forgotten about! Here is the third chapter, and like I said, I'm going to use "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. I don't own the song or the characters okay? Oh yeah…not a lot of dialogue in this one. I tried to refrain from it, as it suits the mood of the chapter : )

The next week was, well, tiring. Needless to say, the Geller-Bing wedding was postponed. Monica just moped around the apartment, without much purpose or aim. She would pick something up, and put it back down. The apartment would have been a mess if Chandler hadn't cleaned up himself. He had taken Monica to seek therapy, but since Monica didn't want to go, no good came out of it.

Jack. Now he was a totally different story. Even if he wanted to bounce back, he couldn't. Monica went to check on him everyday, to see if he had woken up. Chandler hated seeing her like this. She murmured to herself all the time and it seemed like she cursed more. These were little things, but they scared Chandler. He didn't want his fiancée to slip into depression. According to her therapist, he could still keep her out from that black hole.

"Useless, useless, useless, useless…" Monica muttered under her breath as she attempted to clean the dishes. She and Chandler had just come home from the hospital, where everything but good news was revealed. Her father had been in a coma for 2 weeks, with nothing but downhill progress. Every time the doctors tried to tell Monica what the problem was, she'd just tune them out, waved her arm and told them to do whatever they could.

Chandler eyed her and took the risk. "What are you saying hon?"

"Nothing. I'm just useless, that's all. I think you knew that already." She answered, with no emotion in her voice.

Chandler audibly sighed. He hated when Monica put herself down like this. The black hole was winning.

~*~

Monica walked dejectedly ahead of the group. The funeral was over. Her head was hung in disbelief. Dead. Her dad was dead. She didn't even know the causes. Something about too much smoke and it being toxic, but she had tuned everything out when she went to visit him for the last time. Her mom always picked on her, but her dad stood up for her – most of the time. She would miss that. He never seemed to be in a bad mood. She would miss that. He was always real, never faking anything. She would miss that.

Suddenly, she picked up the pace. She practically ran to the waiting cab and got in by herself. She didn't want to see anyone right now.

~*~ 3 months later ~*~

The wedding was rescheduled to perform in less than 4 weeks time. Monica seemed to be doing a lot better. Even her therapist was amazed. There was one thing Monica hadn't done yet. And that was visit to Jack Geller's grave. Since the ceremony, Monica couldn't bring herself to see the place where her father's cremated body lay. In a sense, it kept her sane. It was kind of a lean-on. If she didn't go, it wouldn't have to be such a strong truth…that her dad had died. Everyone was telling her to go. Especially Phoebe, who claimed Jack would be mad at her and curse her if she didn't go.

~*~ 

"Honey I'm home!" Chandler called out as he entered the apartment. "Monica?" He questioned, "Where are you?" He set down his suitcase and searched for her in their bedroom and guestroom. Exiting the guestroom, he stood still, and frowned at the door. "Monica," he asked under his breath, "Where did you go?"

~*~ 

Monica tried to keep her eyes open as the wind blew furiously against her face and through her hair. _Why did I have to come today? _She wondered. She stood at the opening of the cemetery and stared in. Scrunching up her face, she pulled her jacket tighter around her, took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

__

I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waitin in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound 

"Whooaa!" She cried out as a heavy gust of wind hit her. Shivering, she muttered, "It's like he doesn't want me to come here…" She treaded lightly over to her father's tombstone. She clutched onto the tiger lilies, her father's favorite flower (go figure), as she came to her father's burial. For the longest time, she just stared down at it. She didn't speak a word. Her hands were turning white has she hung on tightly to the flowers and her jacket.

Suddenly, if felt as if every bone in her body turned limp. She collapsed into a heap at the foot of the grave and sobbed heavily. All the emotions that seemed so well concealed poured out. She sobbed wordlessly into the ground for what seemed like forever.

__

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home 

Monica lay there silently, except for the occasional hiccup. Somehow, the crying had made everything better, and now, she was just tired. As she finally calmed, she finally realized her surroundings. Her body shivered in response to the now gentler breeze that swept through the cemetery. She still lay there, sniffling and hiccuping until she felt a hand on her shoulder. If it were not such a quiet pretense, she would have screamed. Instead, her body jumped and she turned her head slowly. She found herself staring at a pair of legs. She shifted her gaze upwards, and saw Chandler standing there. The weird thing was, it didn't really look like him. He looked solemn and grave. Keeping the silence, he motioned for her to follow him.

__

It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you 

Chandler led her by the hand to a secreted area off of Central Park. It was late, almost 10:30. In a November day, it was really dark. Not many people were there, but Chandler kept moving towards his destination. The rain was just stopping, but not the same could be said about the wind. It nipped at their backs, blowing Monica's hair into her face. 

__

I'm looking for a place   
searching for a face   
is anybody here I know   
cause nothings going right   
and everything's a mess   
and no one likes to be alone 

Finally, Chandler stopped when they reached where he wanted to go. He had laid out a few blankets under a large tree, where the ground and the bottom few feet of the leaves were next to completely dry. He led her onto the blankets and sat them both down. They stared into the sky for a long period of time. It was not an uncomfortable silence as they just sat and relished the semi-tranquil night.

Monica felt Chandler's grip tighten around her hand. She glanced at him and saw he was looking back at her. Nothing was said, not even ' thank you', or 'I love you'. It seemed as though their feelings passed through their physical connection. 

Chandler used his free hand to wipe the occasional tear off of Monica's cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Monica's calm demeanor disappeared at his soft touches. She broke into tears for the second time that night. Chandler pulled her in closer and rocked her back and forth as she cried into his chest.

__

Oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea 

Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

* whispers * I think there's only one chapter left. I hope you enjoyed that one! Please leave a review, the more reviews, the quicker I write!


	4. Thank You

Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews :) This is most likely the last chapter, I don't think there will be a need for an epilogue. Mg, EVERYONE DIES! * ahem * Just kidding! * hugs Steph * * waves to Lynn * * stops making stoopid **s * 

Disclaimer: ß just decided to put one back in…I don't own them! If I did, I think they'd all be dead…Oh! And I don't own this song "Thank You" by Dido either :) * sings * _And IIIIII want to thank yooouuuu…for giving me these greeeaaat revieeeews! * _stops * Oops, I used more **s oh…added another song…Colour of my love…yes, I'm Canadian…by Celine Dion!

~*~

Monica woke up in bed the next morning feeling exceptionally groggy. Chandler had stripped her down to her bra and panties, but her hair was in tangles and her breath was horrendous. She turned over onto her back and stretched. She sighed and turned to get out of bed. 

"Where are you going?" Chandler asked without opening his eyes.

"Bathroom, I feel a little gross." 

"Okay."

Monica spent a good 45 minutes in the shower. As she cleansed her body, it felt as if she was cleansing her soul. Phoebe was right. Visiting the grave did calm her insides, even if her outsides seemed fine. 

By the time she got out, she found that Chandler had left for work, but not without making her breakfast. She found her favorite herbal tea on the table along with 2 waffles and a note.

__

Dearest Monica,

Sorry I had to leave you like this. Huge meeting with Doug today. I think I might be getting a raise! Anyways, I think I'll be home around 4 p.m. …

Love you to pieces,

Chandler

Monica sipped at her tea and grinned. Gradually however, a frown spread over her face. She wanted him to be home. Not even to talk. Just to be there with her.

__

My tea's gone cold, I wondering why I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad

Chandler came home to find Monica lying on the couch, channel surfing. She didn't acknowledge him, not even when he came and sat down on the end of the couch. That was when her first got a good look at her. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she flipped from channel to channel. Finally, she came to what she was looking for. The 4:15 news break.

"There has been another fire set in the city of New York. This one is different however. The police believe they may have found the suspect." The TV blared out.

Suddenly, Monica jumped up and yelled, "That's right you bastard! You're going to go to jail for what you did!!"

Chandler watched the scene in fascination. The man that had unintentionally killed Monica's father had been caught. He should be jumping for joy, but, he sat…in shock. He was jolted back to reality when he felt a sobbing Monica fall into his arms. He held her and stroked her hair.

"It's okay baby. This is the closure you need."

~*~ 3 weeks later ~*~

Things had almost gotten back to normal. Monica would still sometimes slip into the dark side, but her friends were no longer walking on eggshells around her. They laughed, talked and just plain hung out…like the old times. Hell, even her love life had gotten back on track.

"Mmmm," she murmured. She closed her eyes as she rubbed the sleep out, and opened her eyes to another pair of blue ones.

"Morning," Chandler whispered, kissing her nose.

"Morrnn," Monica mumbled.

"What was that?"

She covered her mouth with her hand and said, "I didn't get a chance to brush my teeth last night! You horny guy you!" Behind her hand came a stream of giggles, something Chandler hadn't heard in a long time. He decided to make the best of it and tickled her until she cried mercy.

"You're right," he teased, "Your breath does stink!"

She punched him playfully, pushed him off her and got out of bed. He followed close behind and latched onto her before she got into the bathroom.

"Excited about your party tonight babe?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"You bet I am! It's going to be the most fun since…well, you know."

"I'm proud of you. You've bounced back so well."

"I'm just happy to know that that damn bastard was caught and thrown into jail."

"I had nothing to do with it?"

"Oh, you're just trying all over the place aren't you!" She joked, "Well, you have fun at your bachelor party tonight."

"Oh I will." He answered, giving her a wink.

~*~ Later that night ~*~

"Wooo!" Monica yelled has the male stripper, courtesy of Rachel and Phoebe, danced across her kitchen counter. She was careful not to drink too much, but somehow, she was still drunk. She felt happier than she ever remembered feeling, though alcohol did contribute to it. She was finally allowing herself to have fun, smile…move on.

By then, the stripper had hopped off the counter and proceeded to grind up against Rachel. As swept up into the emotion she was, Monica couldn't really bring all of herself in. Partially because she was wondering what Chandler was doing in the next apartment…

__

We're going to be okay…

*

"Yeah baby!" Joey yelled as the stripper, female over here, ripped off her skirt and threw it into the crowd. Ross made a big show of picking them up and claiming them.

"That's right boys, this is miiiine!" Ross slurred.

Chandler stood off to the side and just laughed. He, like Monica, was having fun…but for some reason, didn't get completely into it.

__

We're going to be okay…
    
    
    ~*~

The next morning was not a fun one for Monica. Her head throbbed with a hangover, and she found herself still fully clothed. She dragged herself into the bathroom and took a good long shower. She was supposed to check in at work today…that would have to wait. She had been going back part-time for the last 2 months…she was supposed to start her first full time day back today…to get the feel before she went off on her honeymoon…

__

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad and

"Yeah, okay…No no no, it's not your fault…Oh really? Okay. Thank you. Bye."

"Who was that Mon?"

"The restaurant. They just fired me."

"What?! Why?!"

"Well, my co-work-, my ex co-workers have expressed a new liking to my replacement and since I'm not even going back today, and haven't been for so long, well, that's what they decided. Though, they did say they would say good things about me if needed."

"Oh my gosh! That is so unfair! I mean, don't they understand that your father just died?!"

"I think that's the problem…he hasn't _just _died." Monica sighed, "Maybe this is for the best you know? Starting over? I mean, it's not like I get a bad rep or anything, so not much harm is done…and I'd have to take time off anyways…and when I came back I'd have to –"

"Monica, hon, slow down! You're rambling again."

"I know…I get like that when I'm nervous…" She said, her voice trailing off, "Well, I guess there isn't much for me to do."

"You mean, you're not upset, or angry?" Chandler asked, surprised.

"No, not really. I mean, I kind of am, but…" She trailed off again. "I'm just looking forward to other things you know?" She looked at him and smiled, "But don't be surprised if I break down sometime soon." She joked, winking at him.

"Alright." He answered. All he could do was look at her with astonishment. This was the woman he loved. Living proof of the saying "What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger." He smiled at her and enveloped her into a huge bear hug.

__

I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life

~*~

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you!" Monica's mother mused.

Monica rolled her eyes, "Is that because I'm getting married or the fact that I'm wearing the dressed you picked out?"

"Oh…both!"

Monica grinned, but couldn't help rolling her eyes again. Her mother could be so dense sometimes.

"Well, you better get that veil on! The ceremony's about to start!" Judy exclaimed, seemingly more excited than her daughter.

"Alright mother! Now where's Richard? Isn't he supposed to be giving me away?"

"He's out there already!"

Monica giggled, turned to Rachel and said, "Isn't that ironic? Richard giving me away?"

Rachel laughed, "Yeah, and to Chandler of all people!"

The girls laughed. 

__

This is going to be perfect. Monica thought.

~*~

"Please join me in welcoming…Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Bing!!!" Joey yelled into the microphone. He was the emcee for the night.

Everyone in the room stood up and cheered as Chandler and Monica made their way into the room. The Bings couldn't help but smile as their faces beamed with happiness. They made their way to the front of the room, where all four of the other friends were seated.

Dinner was great, and every type of food they had tasted about the same to Monica. She couldn't wait until she was alone with Chandler. She was almost giddy with excitement.

"Okay!" Joey yelled, "It's time for the bride and groom's first dance!"

Once again, everyone cheered and clapped for the couple. At first, only Joey was tapping on his glass, but soon, everyone caught on and people were all chanting "Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss!"

Chandler and Monica looked at each other and smiled. "Hey, we do it all the time!" Chandler joked, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Every single guest cheered and whooped.

Chandler lead Monica onto the dance floor and pulled her close as the music started. "Colour of My Love" by Celine Dion started playing and the couple started swaying to the music.

__

…and with this ring our lives will start, swearing that we'll never part, I offer what u cannot buy, devoted love, until we die…The song ended and Chandler just held Monica in his arms.

"I love you so much." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." She replied, looking up at him.

They leaned towards each other for a kiss, but were interrupted by Joey yelling, "Alright! As much as we'd all like to see you guys kiss, SAVE IT FOR THE HONEYMOON! Now, it's time foooor…GAMES!!!!"

Monica groaned inwardly. She was never a fan of humiliating herself in front of her friends…but that was something Chandler did daily! She laughed at the thought.

Over the next 20 minutes, Chandler had to find Monica's garter, using only his mouth. Monica had to be able to identify Chandler's butt, blindfolded. And Chandler was instructed to eat cherries off of Monica's chest. Only to be unblind-folded and seeing that it was one of his co-workers!

All in all, it was what a wedding was supposed to be. But Chandler and Monica, stealing cute looks from each other all night, wanted to celebrate…alone.

~*~

"Bye guys!!!" Monica called out, "See you in 2 weeks!!!"

"Bye!" Chandler yelled, as they boarded the plane.

As they slid into their seats, Monica at the window, she turned to Chandler and just looked at him with a smile on her face.

"What? What is it? Do I have something on my face?!" Chandler questioned.

Monica giggled at his worried expression. "No, I just can't believe we're on our honeymoon!" She leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you for everything Chandler." She couldn't hold a straight face however, as she was hit with another wave of excitement, "I can't believe you're taking me to Paris! Oh, you little romantic you."

Chandler just looked at her and smiled.

~*~

Chandler inserted the card into the slot of their honeymoon suite. He was aware of Monica practically jumping up and down, and she almost ran in ahead of him. They were both soaked, as it was raining hard. Even running from the airport to the cab, the cab into the hotel, they were drenched. But they didn't even seem to notice. 

Chandler managed to get the door open, and he threw their suitcases inside. "Come here you!" He said to Monica, and picked her up.

"Aren't we supposed to do that into our apartment?" Monica questioned, dripping water all over his shoes.

"What? You want me to let go of you?"

She giggled, "NO!"

"Too late!" He replied, dropping her onto the couch.

"Hey! Where are you going? Come back here!"

"Getting you this." He replied, throwing a towel at her.

__

Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you 

They both stripped off their clothing and dried themselves off. Wrapping a towel around them both, Chandler pulled Monica in. He ran a finger down her nose, over her lips and down to her chest. He stopped right above the tops of her breasts.

"You're so gorgeous. I have no idea as to how I got so lucky."

Monica smiled at him. "You're not so bad yourself." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Chandler," she started, "I really do want to thank you."

"It really was nothing," he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"No really. I don't think any other man would have been able to put up with me and my moping…"

"And your cleanliness…" He joked.

"Hey! I'm trying to be serious here!" She whined, "Well, I guess that was okay, because I don't really have much left to say.

Thank you for the best day ever."

__

And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me and  
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life.

* phew * I hope you guys enjoyed that…and read the lyrics :P Thank you for reading and please review! Be on the look out for my next fic…which doesn't have a title yet! :D 


End file.
